megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kiria Kurono
|englishva= ( ) }} Kiria Kurono is a playable character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Appearances * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: Playable Character Design Kiria is an elegant young woman with long turquoise hair that she braids. In her street clothes she wears an olive green jacket, a bright orange skirt that shows her underwear and torn black stockings. As an idol, she wears her hair in a ponytail and wears revealing black and white outfits with long black gloves and thigh-high black boots. She also has a variety of other outfits. As a Mirage Master, her hair turns bright teal tied in pigtails and her eyes turn red. Her face is obscured by a mask covering her right eye. Her outfit becomes more armored, though still revealing with her midriff bared. Her weapon is a combination of a staff and microphone stand. Personality Very protective of her private life, Kiria is a quintessential cool beauty, often being very calm and serene though she can get standoffish and emotional on occasion. In her side quests, it's revealed she actually has a soft spot for cute things, such as her beloved plush doll Sir Gen. She is insecure about it as she knows it conflicts with her public image and is unsure of how to reconcile such contradictions. Profile Biography *Her talents are discovered by Maiko Shimazaki and she joins Fortuna Entertainment. *She releases one hit song after another and gains her position as a top female artist in Japan. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Kiria is a chart-topping singer popular with young people. She simply goes by the romanized name "Kiria" as a singer and is a powerful Mirage Master. She’s also referred to as the "cool beauty," but not many people know her personally and her private life is a secret. She’s a senior to Itsuki and the others, often aiding them. She's first seen in the prologue saving Itsuki, Tsubasa and Touma from an ambush and later invites them to her concert due to Tsubasa struggling with her lessons. When a Mirage attack happens she's quickly put out of commission protecting Tsubasa. After Ayaha is saved Kiria officially joins the team. During her side quests, Kiria confides in Itsuki that she actually has a soft spot for cute things. She tried to hide her affections due to fear of being mocked as her imposing image wouldn't gel with being cute. At first she tries to kill her love for anything cute by attacking cute Mirages in the Idolasphere, but finds she's incapable of doing so. Tharja chides Kiria for being so insecure and tells her that she should be herself and not be petrified by others' opinions of her. In her third side quest she's booked for doing a duet with Tsubasa, but is unsure of how she can act cute. Tharja then leads them to a pair of Mirage Golems she made called Bord and Cord which they'll practice charming. Unfortunately they're hostile and they're forced to fight them. Afterwards she tells Tharja that she finds her to be her ideal partner, making Tharja chuckle gleefully before teasing Kiria about her attraction to Itsuki. Ending Kiria Kurono - A New Charisma :After Enter-Kingdom, Kiria's songs stayed faithful to her cool personality, and she remained a charismatic figure in the Japanese music industry. However, though it doesn't quite suit her public image, it's said she always carries around a small beat-up plush doll, inexpertly stitched back together... Kiria Kurono - A New Kiria :Kiria's new style of being "cool and cute" becomes popular across the world, making her an international star. The Japanese for the trend, "kakkokawaii," enters common parlance across languages, and Kiria's voice continues to spread throughout the world. Gallery Etymology Kiria's surname Kuro means "black," a reference to her Dark Mage class. Trivia * She is also one of the characters where her Mirage color theme form is not similar to her Mirage partner in a way (Including Mamori and Yashiro). Where her Carnage form doesn't look similar to Tharja's form at all. * She is so far one of the few characters to have her debut idol outfit censored, second being Tsubasa for North America. * She is the oldest of the playable characters, being the only legal adult among them. * She is the tallest of the female characters. Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Allies